Old Ones
by DacilJuju
Summary: Old versions of 'Just my Job' and 'The Cetra Child' complied here to clear up some space.
1. Cetra Child 1

**Chapter 1: My time was filled with mako**

* * *

**_DJ: _**I've rewritten this chapter and a part of the second, because I thought the first version wasn't really a good fit. I hope you still enjoy this.

**_Disclaimer Guy: _****DJ doesn't own any rights on the Final Fantasy VII franchise. She just enjoys the story and games a lot.**

**(Last Revision: 10/july/2010)**

* * *

**_My time was filled with mako…_**

_Ter..ra…Terra._

_In my dreams there is this voice calling to me. Speaking out a name, asking if I will come to them. And time after time I promise them, but in the end I never make it…It makes me wonder about this life of mine._

'The project will be disbanded. The subject must be destroyed. She's of no use anymore.' Voices reached my ears behind the thick wall of glass between me and the world. The border of my cell which told me that my world ended there and were the outside world began.

'Understood, sir. We'll solve the problem in no time.' Another voice answered to him. I could now make out the two figures in front of me. The man who had spoken first was no stranger to me. He had raised me, well, he didn't exactly have these this talks with me parents are supposed to have with their children. Instead, he kept me in this glass tube filled with a glowing green liquid, which he had called mako. Only once in a while he would get me out and made me do this tests. None of it was pleasant and often I longed more for my confinement than anything else. Even freedom. Strange, isn't it?

I'm me, a girl like any other, caught inside a tube filled with mako. Somewhere in a basement, in a building, in a town, in a country, in that world. I knew there was a lot out there, but my stays outside this tube never took my further than the other rooms in the basement. I very rarely felt the need to go discover the secrets of the unknown world.

The name of the man that held me captive was Cayleigh, but I called him "white coat". I knew only a couple of things about him: one, he had a huge ego (He always kept reminding me of how smart he was.), second, he had learned his profession from a man named Hojo, third, he had promised Hojo to make me the perfect counterpart of his project. But I had disappointed him.

I can't tell you what happened, but then over years his faith in perfecting me disappeared. Together with all of the world I once knew. I couldn't understand why they leaved me. Had I been bad? I asked myself these questions over and over again in these past couple years. Till today. The day they finally chose to show up again.

'Understood, sir. We'll solve the problem in no time. How tough can she be?' The second voice laughed. I frowned were they talking about me? So it seemed.

'Don't underestimate her. I put my life in this project. She should give you quite a challenge. The battle information will be of good use.' I recognized the voice of Cayleigh and sighed. This man was going to destroy me. Without doubt I registered the fact and I felt a sudden surge of panic going through my body. I tried to scream but hit my head against the glass instead.

'She heard,' Cayleigh sighed in satisfaction. 'Say Mr. Fagan, did you ever here the scream of an animal in pain?'

Fagan looked a bit bewildered. 'No, sir.'

'Then you're about to hear it when you end her life.'

Cayleigh left and Fagan still looked at my tube. His eyes wide. Was he scared? Or was it the aura of danger that had suddenly appeared. I braced myself as he took out his sword. The glass wouldn't protect me this time.

'An animal, huh,' he smirked. 'Then you're not as perfect as he claimed you to be.'

I cried out as he lunged forward.

_He never made it…_

_I wonder if there are actually people out there whose life doesn't turn on them over time_, thought the winged man sadly. He watched from the sky as a certain ex-turk walked over the mountain path. Holding her arms tightly around herself. Trying to shut the cold out.

He remembered seeing her at work a couple of times. Before his life was turned upside down and he recalled her being quite lively. But since that day she hasn't smiled one single time and soon enough she disappeared.

Shinra knew where she'd gone to, but never really bothered silencing her. The man smirked, Tseng had of course something to do with it.

_Get your head out of the clouds. It's time…_

The man groaned as he heard the familiar voice in his head. Had she really spared his life just to make him her delivery boy? Of course not. He smiled and ducked.

Throwing the map he had been holding away in midair. Making sure it had landed perfectly before the woman's feet, before spreading his wings again.

_Mission complete…_

**DJ: Hope this is better.**


	2. Cetra Child 2

**Chapter 2: A Hidden Project**

* * *

DJ:

I've rewritten this chapter a bit, so that it would fit a bit better with my future plans for this story. I hope that all my readers still enjoy this.

**Disclaimer Guy: **DJ doesn't own any rights on the Final Fantasy VII franchise. Otherwise this wouldn't be called fanfiction.

**(Last Revision: 10/july/2010)**

* * *

**A Hidden Project**

'Reno, give my bag back!'

Disturbed, Tseng looked up from his computer to see two of his turks making a fuss about a newly purchased bag pack. He wasn't interested in stopping them. Let them find it out for themselves, he thought. Tseng had more important things on his mind.

Earlier that day Cissnei, now an ex-turk, brought him something interesting. An old report about a certain scientist. His name was Ryan Cayleigh and he was a former student of Hojo. Having worked with him over various projects. Even a little part in Project S. The report was not that detailed, but the man wasn't that hard to look up. The Shinra database had enough on him. This however, wasn't the thing keeping him occupied.

One single line bothered him:

"_In an interview with Shinra, the professor made clear that he wanted to help professor Hojo making his project even more of a success."_

'That would be project S, wouldn't it?' Cissnei had asked. Since the death of Zack she tried to get more information about the subject. 'But how could Sephiroth become even more powerful than he was at the time. Did he found out something stronger than the Jenova-cells?'

He had already looked through the database for possible theories, but had winded up with nothing again. Nothing had changed after the last time they had performed a research on the system. Did this mean that Cayleigh hadn't reported his project to Shinra? Where had he gotten his hands on the funds then? Tseng had his thoughts on the case. Something didn't make sense. Mainly because of the year Cayleigh entered the research Sephiroth was already two years old.

Making a decision he turned around and faced his turks once more. His tone was rather serious as he addressed them. 'We're going out on an investigation tomorrow.'

They all fell silent as they heard this new announcement.

'Not again the Northern crater?I' Reno was the first to give an comment as always. 'The last time you and Elena almost got killed.'

Tseng shook his head. _'Not the Northern Crater. We're going to Modeoheim.'_

* * *

_He never made it…_

The moment I cried out something weird happened. Suddenly crack formed on the glass and then it shattered in a wave of shining shards that ripped through the air like a rain of arrows just released from the bow.

With no glass surrounding me anymore and the mako seeping away I fell forward. I landed on my face and cut myself at the glass in the process. I didn't care, because I only had eyes for the man. He lay on the floor with his eyes wide open. I didn't have much knowledge about medics, but my instinct told me he was dead. I hold back the tears from shock that formed in my eyes as I began breathing heavily. What had happened?

It had been so long since I had been outside the tube that everything around me now came as an enormous attack on my senses. The smell of decay, the shimmering of broken glass and the vivid color of blood against the grey floor. I couldn't think clearly. My hands pressed against my ears as if to shut the world out, but I was not able to close my eyes. They began to water again and this time the tears freely flowed out.

The stream of tears came as a great relief and my breath became more normal as my head was freed from the iron claws of fear. The world finally came to me as normal. This was where my dilemma began.

I shook my head. This wasn't possible? Maybe this was all just a bad dream. If I waited long enough I would wake up in my intact tube in an empty room. With certainly no dead man lying on the ground.

When after minutes nothing happened and I didn't wake up, I started to panic again. My breath became ragged as my mind began to fully understand the situation.

_Are you scared? _

I almost screamed in horror. What on earth was wrong with me? Was I beginning to hear voices in my head now?

_No such luck…_

This was a different one. A little sarcastic and defiantly from a male.

_Keep yourself out of this. _The female said coldly. _I have it difficult enough with just guarding the planet._ _Go fly away and make yourself useful._

The male didn't reply anymore and I could hear the vague sound of clapping wings. Like a bird. The sound grew louder and I wondered in myself if that thing was really coming to me.

The sound changed and far in my mind I recognized it: a helicopter.

_They're here…_

* * *

Reno looked down on the frozen village of Modeoheim from his helicopter and sighed. "This place should be deserted, you know. Why people can't stay away from here is a mystery to me. Not actually the sunniest place to live, eh?"

Rude didn't reply, his eyes were focused on the ground, carefully looking for a place to land. Elena answered in his place. "Perhaps it's haunted and only the ghosts come back." She was looking rather nervously at the deserted village. Where could Cayleigh had hide his project? Maybe in a secret basement of some.

She told her theory to Tseng, but he shook his head. "Impossible. We searched every inch of Modeoheim after the townspeople leaved. To see if a reactor would be still possible there without constant guarding."

"No freaking sign of anything secret or ghostly in there, Lany,' Reno grinned. "Just some houses on the edge of colliding. There's really no one there."

"I don't believe that." It was the first time their special guest and ex-colleague had spoken and her soft voice sounded distressed. "Something bad is really happening in there. We just have to find it."

Cissnei looked troubled, her face showing a lot more of emotion now. This thing was worrying her deeply.

"We're going to land," Rude announced unaffected by the conversation.

The chopper made his way to the ground...

* * *

**DJ: Rewrite, rewrite, rewrite**…


	3. Cetra Child 3

**Chapter 3: Finally found**

* * *

**DJ:** I've rewritten this chapter a bit, so that it became more fluent and I've also edited the errors in it. I hope you still enjoy my work…

**Disclaimer Guy: **DJ doesn't own any right on the Final Fantasy VII franchise. Otherwise, the story would have had some serious changes.

**(Last Revision: 10/july/2010)**

* * *

**Finally Found**

"Who are coming?" I asked anxiously at the voices in my head. At least they we're someone to talk to. I didn't want to be alone at the time.

_Some friends of yours…_

"I have friends?" My voice high in disbelief. That couldn't be. Never in my life I had left this dark and cold place, so how in the world could I have friends? There was no sense to it, but I understood. Those people wouldn't hurt me yet. There might be a time when I would need to stand up against them, but that wasn't now.

The word friends actually made me think of another subject that I hadn't yet gave thought to in my life: parents. Did I even have them, or was my being created from some wicked procedure? Was Cayleigh my father? Ew, rather not. But if that was the truth, who was my mother then? Had e taken her out of the picture? I looked around the dusty lab room. There had to be some kind of evidence of my heritage around here, right? With a heart full of childish hope I began my search. It took me thirty minutes to find one simple note on the back of the closet. It didn't say much. Practically gibberish.

_7 oktober 1973_

_The project of my superior has been finally completed. Now a long and difficult task awaits me. I'll make the perfect counterpart._

I nearly hit my head on the wall of frustration. That was all? Sure this thing didn't make anything clearer. What superior? What project? I didn't even know what a project was! This place was utterly useless.

I fought back the tears and placed myself carefully on the ground. Avoiding the glass shards. That's when I heard it once again: the sound like a really angry group of bees. And I was about to be stung by them…

* * *

Cissnei looked worried as she ran quickly through the deserted village. No sign of something suspicious, she thought. But that doesn't have to mean there's nothing here.

She kept looking and entered the bathhouse. This place had already been searched, but she looked closer. Hoping to find a clue that they had overlooked. Then something caught her eye: a wooden door just behind the stage. It wasn't locked, but no one of them had opened it before…

She frowned. Had someone been here before them?

Happy that she had found a clue, she opened the door further and was greeted by the sight of a stairs going down to presumably the basement. There were fresh footprints in the dust. Two going down, only one coming up. She didn't want to go call the rest, so she went down the stairs further. It ended in a long hallway with different doors at either sides. Only the last one was locked…

* * *

I the meantime I was very afraid. The sounds kept coming from above and I wasn't really sure if this was a good or a bad sign. So I thought logically and came to the conclusion that it was bad. My ears caught another noise_: footsteps_, someone coming near. I watched in horror at the door. Seconds later the lock broke. I made myself as little as I could, hoping the intruder wouldn't see me right away. Slowly the door creaked open and someone entered the lab. A sound of surprise hung heavy in the air and I just knew she had seen me. I dared to look up a bit…

A woman was looking down at me with eyes wide of shock. I could tell she didn't expect to find something alive in here. It wasn't my fault army guys are dead so easily. Her eyes moved slowly from me to the body of said guy and the destroyed lab. Before taking a deep breath and calming down. Suddenly she grabbed a thing out of her pocket and began talking to it. I only understood half of what she said: "Found…bathhouse…door…girl…dead…dangerous."

I tried to think of what she could mean with "dangerous", but it was obvious she was referring to me. Again. _Wow, people are really nice in this world,_ I thought with a lot of sarcasm.

_That's how it is…_

The woman put the shiny thing back in her pocket and looked at me shamelessly. It suddenly came to me that I must look pretty damaged with my grey little dress and way too long hair. She, on the other hand, looked beautiful and sophisticated with her simple black suit and bright amber eyes. Her hair was a reddish color, but this woman before me was sad. I felt it with all my being and I couldn't help wondering how she would look if she smiled.

She then spoke to me in a very serious tone, like the world depended on it: "Who are you?"

I just stared back blankly. I never got a name.

She sighed. "I'm Cissnei."

"_Cissnei. That's a nice name." _I was frozen in place when I heard my own voice making that compliment. I didn't mean to speak it out loud.

"Thank you." Cissnei turned around and waited for the men who were now coming down the stairs.

_Oh great, more of them…_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Away From The Past**

* * *

**DJ:** I've rewritten this chapter a bit so that there weren't any errors anymore. I hope you enjoy it more now!

**Disclaimer Guy: **DJ doesn't own any rights on the Final Fantasy VII franchise. She's just a daydreamer…

**(Last Revision: 10/july/2010)**


	4. Cetra Child 4

**Away From The Past**

The flowers bloomed endlessly in the promised land, the woman thought with joy. She had taken care of them these past four years. The raven-haired man beside her smiled back and placed his giant sword in the ground.

Minerva watched them silently and mentioned to her partner in crime to come closer. "I wonder if she looks like one of them. It will be difficult if someone recognizes her immediately."

"Don't worry," her companion said. "They didn't see it."

"I hope it stays that way. There's no need for more complication in this affair." The last couple of days had been full of worry for the goddess. Although Genesis had reassured her, she still felt unsure about it. "She's so young again, you know. I don't want her to get hurt."

* * *

The people who entered the room had the same simple black suits as Cissnei. They also seemed as tense as her. Indicating that they didn't trust me at all. It astounded me how annoying it suddenly all became. Was a little trust really to much?

One of them, presumably the leader, stepped forward and nudged my arm gently, signalizing for me to get up. I followed his command and stood a little unstable on my legs. I wasn't used to this at all. A redhead snickered at me and I glared back. It probably wasn't to convincing. My uneasiness with the situation filtered trough.

Taken aback, the redhead frowned. "I don't know it, Tseng. She seems normal enough to me."

"We can't take a risk." The leader replied dryly. "She killed that man."

'I didn't do that!' My words of defense sounded incredibly hollow, as I wasn't sure myself if I had done that or not. Was killing out of defense a heavy crime? And by the way, I still hadn't found out how I had destroyed the tube. To many unanswered questions, my head began to hurt.

Tseng sort of sensed my distress and placed a hand against my forehead reassuringly. 'She has a fever,' he concluded. 'It's best to take her with us now and question her later.'

And so it happened.

* * *

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end,the goddess descends from the sky."_

The man opened his eyes instantly, glaring at whoever ruined his sleep. He recognized his rival and drew his sword, but Genesis didn't want to fight. He only watched the man before him and took note of the tired look in his eyes. Sephiroth didn't seem so powerful these days.

"What are you doing here?" The silver haired man asked curious as he put his masamune away. He hadn't expected Genesis to find him in this deserted area of the lifestream.

"Minerva told me to get you." Genesis simply stated as his old friend looked confused. "Sure you have noticed that something isn't right with you. Or are you really that blind?

Sephiroth chose to ignore the insult and let out a rather frustrated sigh. 'You know how this happened?'

'No,' Genesis answered honestly. 'But the goddess knows.' He turned as in leaving and walked a couple steps before coming to a halt. 'Aren't you coming to find an answer, dear old friend?'

The silver haired man gave a curt nod before following him through the endless planes of the lifestream.

* * *

I wisely held my hands before my eyes when we finally flew away from Modeoheim. The place where I had lived all these years. Away from the past. I cried.

A blonde named Elena noticed my mood and gave me a really soft blanket to keep me warm. She even sat next to me, carefully brushing my long dark brown hair. After some time I fell asleep. That's when they started talking to me again.

"_This is fun." _The woman's voice drifted to me in the dark._ "A lot more comfortable than the lab." _She giggled._ "But the company can do better."_

The male answered:_ "The right company is coming soon enough."_

"_I miss him."_ I spoke the words out loud…

* * *

**DJ: This is the last rewrite for now.**


	5. Cetra Child 5

**Chapter 5: Moving On**

* * *

DJ: This took me some time. Sorry for the long wait! At the moment school rules my life. Exams are coming really close. So please be patient.

Terra: I won't die.

Disclaimer Guy: J doesn't own anything from the original Final Fantasy VII storyline. She only owns Terra.

* * *

**_Moving on_**

The first real dream that I had wasn't a nice one…

_Voices…_

'_The town is on fire! The town is on fire!'_

_I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on top of a water tower. Under my feet were people running and screaming at each other. Children calling for their mothers. Everywhere I looked were houses on fire. _

_The tower collapsed…_

I let out a scream as I shot up in bed. The room I found myself in was unfamiliar.

The walls had a soft green color and the furniture was a little classic. A small night lamp greeted me from beside the bed, giving the room an eerie glow. I tried not to panic and made my way to the door as silent as possible, but it had already opened before I could get there.

Cissnei was a little worried when she entered the room. She wasn't wearing her black suit anymore and the blue bathrobe gave her a motherly look. As she saw that nothing had hurt me she let out a sigh of relief. Slowly she walked past me and opened the curtains revealing a big window. There was the gentle shine of the upcoming sun and a thick layer of snow outside. The landscape was beautiful.

'Where are we?' I couldn't resist asking her.

"On the outskirts of Icicle Inn. We're still in the permafrost area. Enjoy your stay.'

Then Cissnei slowly looked me up and down before questioning: 'Do you want to wear that dress forever?'

I blushed as I realized how filthy I still was. Time for a bath, I decided. The very first one.

The warm water did me good and I instantly knew I was recovering from the lab experiments. But when Cissnei offered to brush my long waist length hair, she froze in place and stared unbelievingly at my back. Then suddenly she touched my shoulder blades. I jerked away. It tickled.

'Has someone ever given you a tattoo?'

'No,' I answered. 'What is that exactly?' I really wanted to learn new words fast.

'It's a paint drawing on your skin. I doesn't get off unless you take surgery.'

An image appeared in my mind. It was rather vague, but I could see the shape. Two figures, who reminded me of a bird.

'Wings?' I asked cautiously while averting my eyes.

I could picture her frowning now. Trying her hardest to understand how I could know so much. Well she was going to have a hard time getting that information from me. I didn't want them to know about the voices.

* * *

In the meantime Genesis had Sephiroth almost bored to death with LOVELESS. Endlessly quoting the acts over and over again. Today he was especially fond of the line: 'Wings of light and dark spread afar.' He had a 'I'm going to give you the surprise of your life' look on his face.

The lifestream on itself seemed to fully agree with him. There were more flowers today. All of them blooming beside their path.

Minerva had heard them as soon as they crossed the border of her 'palace'. A small smile graced her face, but it didn't really reach her eyes. She was concerned about her child's safety above all. Who knew if it wasn't too early?

* * *

Cissnei seemed to have forgotten the whole incident after a month. She would be nice and smile, but whenever I would turn around I would see her suspicious gaze. Clearly she didn't trust me completely. Was it my fault that I wasn't normal?

Tseng had also come to visit. Bringing a guest with him this time. A not so tall man with spiky hair. He reminded me of a chocobo, incidentally turned into the human Cloud Strife. His name was also a little weird. Who named his child Cloud?

At first he'd just stared back with the same curiosity. His mako blue eyes alert and ready if something would go wrong. But he soon calmed down a bit, awkwardly asking me some questions. 'If I had memory loss?' Well, I could remember things, but that didn't give me much clarity. 'If something weird had happened?' Sure and I hadn't told him about THEM yet. THEM were obviously the voices. I wondered if they could shut up sometime. Last question: 'How was my health?' Great, I grew like a young plant in spring. I had also grown some curves. Today you would be able to think I was almost a grownup. I loved being tall.

In the end he had smiled lightly and nodded to Tseng. Who then announced that I was going to move to Edge. It sounded exciting.

So here I was: packing my suitcase and silently daydreaming of the future.

* * *

'You want me to do what?!' Sephiroth asked incredously. Surely the goddess, who was now sitting quite relaxed on her throne, hadn't explained her plan very well. Minerva just sighed and repeated her order. Very slowly this time, like he was a little child.

'I want you to protect my child.' It sounded simple enough. But hello! He was supposed to be evil. People would go in rage once they saw him. Not only talking about the semi-chocobo and his teammates.

'I don't see what your problem is, Seph,' Genesis cut in in his thoughts. 'She sends you down there. You find her child. I will follow you all the way and you only have to keep _her majesty_ safe. Alright?'

Those words had started yet another discussion (How could he possibly find that child?') and again the only one who could keep her calm was Minerva. The goddess was thinking in herself: _Maybe I should give him a hint._

'My child grows up very fast,' she said. 'But doesn't understand the world yet.' Gracefully she stood up from her throne. 'You'll recognize her with ease. You know her already.'

Sephiroth couldn't even question her words as he felt the ground disappear from beneath his feet. He was falling, but he spread his wing and flew away. Genesis close behind.

* * *

DJ: I hope you enjoyed that. BTW: Does anyone know why all the Vampire Diaries fans are so fond of Steve, the homeless guy? (See the vampire diaries wiki for info)


	6. Cetra Child 6

**Chapter 6: Journey : Part 1**

* * *

**_December is the month of Gifts!_**

* * *

**DJ:** My new fanfic _Just My Job _is actually doing better than the _Cetra Child_. Who would have thought that? Are there more Alex Rider than Final Fantasy fans out there?

Anyway, I'm continuing this faithfully!

**Disclaimer Guy:** DJ doesn't own any rights on Final Fantasy VII. She only owns Terra and Rin.

* * *

**_Journey: Part 1_**

The next morning I woke up with a huge airship hovering above the house. I peeked out the window and read the name of the ship: Shera. I swallowed hard: hopefully it wouldn't crash down.

With I sigh I closed the curtains again and started to get dressed. I was supposed to meet up with Cloud downstairs within ten minutes. Then we would go on board the Shera and fly to Edge. That town would become my new home.

Exactly fifteen minutes later I stood outside in the thick layer of fresh snow, which almost reached my knees. My suitcase full of new clothes lay beside me. I was patiently waiting for Cloud. Who apparently had a serious argument with Cissnei. I couldn't hear what they said, but Cissnei had an angry look on her face. Her amber eyes hard. With a final reply she closed the topic and send Cloud to me. When he walked up to me I could see the concern in his eyes. He patted my shoulder reassuringly, like he was trying to say: 'It's fine. Nothing important, really.' I wished I could believe him.

My thoughts were interrupted by the rope ladder that was suddenly dangling beside me. Someone called at us from the Shera and Cloud motioned for me to start climbing. I didn't even dare looking at the ground as a made my way up. The height would defiantly make me scared.

_Be strong!_ One of the voices encouraged me.

When I finally arrived at the top someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I was surprised to find that it was a girl not much older than me. Lavender blonde hair framed her face and her violet eyes were filled with sparkles. She was pretty, I thought envious.

She smiled at me. 'Hi, I'm Rin.'

* * *

Not far away from Icicle Inn a man fell dead on the ground. The long blade of Masamune still in his heart. Sephiroth's eyes were glimmering with anger. Genesis let out a sigh. This really didn't turn out well.

'You don't have to kill everyone who can't say where she is, you know,' he said frustrated. 'It's not their fault.'

'You're wrong,' Sephiroth said bluntly. 'It's indeed their fault I can't find the child, who is wasting my time right now.' He pulled his sword out of the man's body. 'Might as well keep my reputation high. I hate it when people start thinking about me in a good way.'

Genesis was slightly dumbstruck. When did his friend become so _uncaring _? Somewhere after the time his 'mother' left him, he supposed.

It was true. Not such a long time ago Minerva had felt a change in the planet. Like a small cheer of victory. Then slowly the planet began to heal a bit. You could barely see it, but when you're a goddess nothing stays hidden for long. Genesis had seen it too. One for one little changes occurred in the last months. All thanks to Gaea's real awakening and Jenova's ultimate defeat.

Genesis awoke from his daydreaming and looked around.

_Where did he go?!_

The truth was that Sephiroth wasn't exactly bothered by Jenova's disappearance from his mind. He had made some serious profit out of it. First, he shouldn't listen to her anymore. Second, there was now more place in his mind than before. Third, he had again absolute self-control. The killing did linger a bit. You can't free yourself easily from a habit, besides sometimes it was fun. Things finally started to move for him.

He was also concerned, although he would never admit that fact. His health and strength were faltering and he didn't know what to do about it. 'Maybe I'm dying,' he wondered out loud.

_I don't think you are. You're pretty strong in my mind. I've never actually heard you before…_

Sephiroth froze in place. Was his 'Mother' back. No, she wasn't so nice and besides the voice was too young. He regained his calm. After all these years he was quite used to voices in his head.

_Who are you?_

There never came an reply, because the girl who had heard him had woken up rather harshly. With her new friend giggling at her.

* * *

**DJ:** Yay, new chapter! Now we begin at the forebode of the part I call emotional bonding. Long live the drama empress!

**Terra:** You're already empress?

**DJ: **Self-proclaimed that is.


	7. Cetra Child 7

**Chapter 7: The Journey: Part 2**

* * *

DJ:

New chapter and lots of things to tell. **: )**

**Rin: **Read, review or flame. Anything's welcome.

**Disclaimer Guy: **DJ doesn't own any rights on the original Final Fantasy VII plot or its characters. She only owns Terra and Rin.

* * *

**The Journey: Part 2**

Rin Highwind, the teenage niece of the Shera's pilot, was sure energetic. Not only had she showed me every little piece of the airship, but she had also insisted on learning me how to play hide and seek. That's why ,after five long hours, I fell asleep from exhaustion. It was the first time I acknowledged his existence.

_I heard screams ripping through the air that was heavy from the smoke. I watched as many people ran by and I could see the horror in her eyes. Some were laying dead on the ground. Nibelheim was on fire…._

_Suddenly I young and strong looking man ran right through me. He made me think of Cloud, but he was darker. He looked at the houses, who were burning bright against the night sky. The heat was almost unbearable._

'_Sephiroth, why did you do this?'_

_My head shot up and I watched in awe at the silver haired man standing in the middle of the fire. His piercing green eyes seemed to go right through me and as he spoke evil corrupted the village: 'I came for you.'_

_I was roughly pulled in another dream._

_This time there was no fire and I looked around in wonder. Could this be…?_

_I stood in a huge field of lily like flowers and a gentle sun shone down on me. Nobody had to explain where I was, I knew it by instinct. The lifestream…_

'_Maybe I'm dying?' I heard the voice clearly in my head, but as I searched for the one who had spoken I only saw a dark silhouette far away. Feeling obliged to answer I called back: 'I don't think you are. You're pretty strong in my mind. I've never actually heard you before…'_

_I could feel his shock as if it were mine. 'Who are you?'_

_A cold feeling…_

Rin held an ice cube against my neck. No wonder I felt cold. She smiled lively. 'We're almost there, sleepyhead.'

* * *

'I can't believe you fly away like that!' Genesis exclaimed angrily as he looked his old friend straight in the eye. Sephiroth wasn't even listening. He still searched for the voice.

Giving up Genesis sighed. _What am I supposed to do?_

_Going on till the end._ Minerva answered him from the lifestream. The connection had always been easy to use. Terra had discovered it too today. _The protector must get to my child, or else…_

'Someone talked to me today.' Sephiroth's voice was barely a whisper. His tone sounded troubled. Genesis had a surprised look on his face. He didn't know this side well.

'What did she say?'

There fell a brief silence before Sephiroth calmly responded: 'How do you know it's a girl?'

'Intuition,' Genesis smiled. 'Not only women have that, you know.'

Without another word the friends closed the conversation and took for the sky once more. Sephiroth wouldn't tell him.

* * *

Edge was completely what I'd expected from it. It had enormous buildings, crowded streets and a local popular bar. I live there now and I enjoy it…

The moment Cloud and I arrived at the Seventh Heaven a woman was just peeking out of the window. Her nervous look was soon replaced with one of joy when she saw Cloud. I grinned. Just friends, huh?

Tifa Lockhart was a surprisingly kind woman and unlike her looks suggested, not a player. At first she had distanced herself a little from me. Always watching my every movement and sometimes commenting about my appearance.

I knew I wasn't a model. My long brown hair was a bit messy and my mismatching eyes, one stunning blue and the other leave green, didn't give me an all to normal look. But as Rin had told me: normal doesn't exist.

Then Tifa suddenly became the very first person who I told the name I had chosen: 'I'm Terra. Nice to meet you.' Before I knew it she gave me a gentle embrace.

'You're not like him at all!' She laughed happily. 'I'm so relieved.'

I wondered who she meant with 'him'.

* * *

Rufus Shinra had a curious smile on his face when the turks leader had told him the news: the project of Hojo's student had arrived. It was time to check things out.

* * *

'Why? In Gaea's name, would you send him?'

In the lifestream a woman completely robed in pink waited for an explanation. Minerva could not talk herself out of this easily. Aerith Gainsborough was a smart woman after all.

'He was my only option!' She tried, but the unforgiving look in the Cetra's green eyes told her everything. There was nothing left to explain anymore.

Aerith4s voice trembled as she answered coldly: 'If he kills my daughter, I will never forgive you.' With that said she turned around and ran away.

'I know that,' Minerva whispered to herself. She knew it all too well.

_He's the only one left in the world who can handle her…_

* * *

**DJ: **Hope you like it.


	8. Cetra Child 8

**Chapter 8: Unwanted Visitors**

* * *

**DJ: I'm finally back with two new chapters for this fic! But first I want to thank you for your and review, Animecrazy88! Hope you will enjoy this new update.**

**Disclaimer Guy: DJ only owns Terra, Rin and professor Cayleigh. Rights belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Unwanted Visitors**

It was surprisingly nice to wake up in a soft bed after a perfect dreamless night. My sleep hadn't been haunted by strange figures and places for once. And I felt completely content when I heard the typical morning noises from the kitchen. The sweet smell of pancakes hit me full force and made my stomach rumble. I yawned and tried to turn on my back.

That's when I caught my first sight of Marlene and Denzel, who were practically sitting atop of me. Their eyes followed my every move and took in my messy brown hair and mismatching eyes curiously. Well, show them how social you are, Terra.

'Hello there.' I started shyly.

Marlene surprised me with a sudden squeak. 'She's awake!' Before grabbing a handful of my hair.

I was actually scared she would pull my hair out, but my fears ebbed away slowly when I saw what Denzel handed her. A comb designed with little stars and hearts. She immediately began to work through the knots that had formed during my nap on the Highwind. I blushed a bit. Why couldn't I handle any of those things on my own?

'Denzel, get some pancakes from downstairs. They must be ready by now.'

I frowned a little bit. 'Isn't Tifa here?'

Marlene watched me with interest, like I had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the world. 'No, she's doing some shopping and Cloud's out for a delivery or two. But don't worry.' She smiled brightly. 'Me and Denzel will show you around.'

I literally melted. I forgot how sweet kids could be.

Denzel came back rather quickly. And I found myself questioning if he had run all the way. I thanked him when he handed me the plate. The pancakes were really delicious. In the meantime Marlene continued brushing my hair and Denzel even talked a bit with me.

'So you're Terra, huh? That's a nice name. What does it mean?'

I was dumbfounded and couldn't come with one decent reply, but Marlene knew the answer.

'It means earth or land.' She explained like a little professor. 'It's some ancient language.'

I hadn't known any of this, so I was actually surprised by her answer. I had indeed yet a lot to learn to catch up with those two.

* * *

It was rather busy at the Turks headquarter today. People in black suits walked in and out constantly. Never stopping to babble about what they were doing. But for all of them it was very clear what they were working at.

Tseng had commanded as much information about the being that called herself Terra, as could be possibly found. He hadn't had much success till now. The moment Reno had come running in with Elena on his heels, Tseng had known that this could be another revelation. He was right.

The tattered paper lay on the table and he read it for the tenth time.

_The results of project S are more than satisfying and S will be used in our army soon. My assistant even asked me if he could offer me a favor and I believe he will complete his task with excellence. S shouldn't be alone all his life._

The rest of the text described Sephiroths growing power and skills. Something that was already a known fact to everyone on this planet. But this new shard of information put all that happened back then in a new light.

What if Terra had ever met Sephiroth? How would he have reacted to someone of his own kind? But how would it be possible to create another being like him?

Tseng was at loss…

* * *

The flowers in the lifestream bloomed in peace and they always made the Cetra calm. Now was no different and she sighed contented. Her fury ceased a little bit.

Oh, how she wished she could speak to her dear friends down there about this. They would understand her concern for her daughters safety. They wouldn't let her down.

A wicked idea came to her mind and a smile crept on her face. Maybe she would make a little trip down there after all.

* * *

Later that day, a long, sleek black car stopped in front of the house. The windows were so black Marlene and Denzel couldn't see through them. They came to me alarmed and even told me to hide. Those people should stay away from me at any cost, they had said. Well, I was going to prove them I could handle my own business.

The moment I looked through the window I recognized Tseng and Elena instantly. What were they doing here?

The door opened and a man in a white suit appeared. He had a bandage around his left eye and I watched him curiously. He would have to make the first move. He made his way to the front door and waited for someone to come open it. Boy, he would have a long wait.

Fortunately for us, Tifa appeared out of nowhere. She was apparently just back from her shopping and carried a lot of heavy looking stuff. I wanted to help her carry some bags, but Denzel shook his head warningly. 'Go upstairs.'

I followed his order and installed myself in Clouds office. Here I could at least enjoy myself for some while.

But the voices downstairs reached me anyway. Which should be impossible since the door was locked and the floor was very thick. Could they be speaking through microphones? Ridiculous. A strange tension weld up inside me as I listened closely…

* * *

'We shouldn't go that way.'

Genesis watched amazed as Sephiroth seemed to go in some sort of trance. His eyes closed very briefly and a small knowing smile played across his lips. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. Sephiroth apparently knew where he was going and seemed more determined than ever to find the child ever since he had heard her voice in his head. It had gave him a weird gift of immediately finding the right way to her. Like he sensed her from miles away.

His attention was at this moment on two paths crossing each other. He knew instantly which way to go. It was strange and exciting at the same time.

The one path they would take lead directly to the wastelands outside Midgar and Edge, and although he didn't really want to go that way, he was pulled there by some strong force. Genesis had recognized this connection too. It was really obvious anyway. Sephiroth didn't care if he knew or not. Everything would come out the same way.

He silently smiled in himself. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

'I can't let this thing free, miss Lockhart. That would be completely uncalled for. What if she would turn berserk like Sephiroth? I'll not let this happen to Edge.' Rufus Shinra defiantly had a lot to say about me going 'berserk' very soon. All lies, I thought. I mean, what was it anyway?

Tifa cut him off, using all of her amazing motherly reasoning. 'The 'thing' you're talking about, Shinra, is a part of my family now and you're not taking her anywhere! And don't talk about fair treatment. I know you will lock her up again or kill her. Just the same you did with Zack and almost Cloud.'

I could picture his face now as he stammered on about the urgency of me being taken away or 'brought to a safer place' as he put it. After ten minutes of endless backfiring of insults, I had enough of it. No warning would hold me back.

You should have seen their surprise when I appeared on the stairs with my hands behind my back. I smiled very sweet at them and tried to make my voice as gentle as possible. 'Were you guys talking about me? I didn't hear my name. It's Terra by the way.'

'Get her!' The command leaved the mouth of Rufus Shinra seconds too late. I had already set free the unknown energy that had build up inside me since they showed up. The power of freedom, I thought in myself.

Things happened very fast. The couple of turks that came after me were blown away as easily as leaves caught by a gentle autumn breeze. They landed hard on the wooden floor. The others looked shocked and backed away quickly.

'You better go now,' My voice held an obvious threat and they didn't need to think twice about it. Rufus Shinra eyed me one last time before ordering his people out.

'We'll be back soon.' Tifa closed the door behind them and sighed relieved.

I would surely get nightmares again after this rough interruption of my peace. The power inside me agreed fully. Something was coming our way.

* * *

DJ: I wrote this while listening at the double CD of Lady Gaga. She's one of my favorite artists right now. My favorite songs are Alejandro and Paper Gangsta.


	9. Cetra Child 9

**Chapter 9: Seeing You Makes Me Really Confused**

* * *

**DJ: I'm finally back with two new chapters for this fic! But first I want to thank you for your and review, Animecrazy88! Hope you will enjoy this new update.**

**Disclaimer Guy: DJ only owns Terra, Rin and professor Cayleigh. Rights belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

'**Seeing you makes me really confused.'**

It had been already dark when the ruins of Midgar came in sight. They were only parted from it by the far stretched wasteland and the fiends that housed in it. Not much farther had the new city Edge arisen.

Slowly a strange feeling came to Genesis. A feeling of caution and fierceness at the same time. It took moments for him that the feelings came from Sephiroth, who had become awfully quiet during the last hours. Genesis studied him carefully and couldn't comprehend what he saw there.

Sephiroths green eyes showed only the slightest hint of emotion as he watched the emptiness before him. But what Genesis saw shocked him to very core. To tell the truth Sephiroth looked distressed, like he was trying his best to shut something out.

'Something is there.' He sounded like a man who had just gone through torture. 'It's calling me there.'

'Then go,' Genesis was surprised himself when he uttered the words. His old friend gave him a look of disbelief. 'I don't think you'll want me to go there alone. They are there too. I might get killed again before I even reach my destination.'

'Still' Genesis smiled. 'I think it's time for you to do this alone.'

'If you say so.'

'You'll be fine.'

That were his last departing words as Sephiroth spread his black wing and leapt in the air. Leaving behind a trail of silky feathers as he flew in the direction of Edge.

* * *

I was pretty used to have this weird nightmares and dreams now, but this one seriously succeeded in making me scared. And not in the normal waking-up-screaming-way.

_I lay perfectly still on the soft ground and watched the bright cloudless sky, while being tickled by the leaves of white flowers. The calming breeze shook them a little as it traveled across the endless garden. I closed my eyes contently and half-expected to wake up again, but frowned as I found that the wind had lost its gentleness. Something cold lightly pressed against my neck._

_My eyes flashed open. Of course I had recognized the touch of the hard steel. A surprisingly long blade was close enough to pierce me and its owner was nothing more than a shadow. No, wait. I could see his eyes. Green?_

_Suddenly I was being pulled away from him, but I fought against it. Something in me wished to see those eyes clearly, so I would be able to read there expression, wanting to know if he still remembered…_

_I landed on something hard and soft at the same time. Surprised I looked down and found myself lying on a stone slab in the middle of the very same flower field. The stone had a weird bluish color and shone brightly in the light. My mind gave me a word for it: mako._

_I sighed. Well, a word wouldn't help me much further with discovering what it was exactly._

'_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting'_

_I screamed as a man was suddenly sitting beside me. He smiled at me curiously and showed me a book ,which was just like the man self, almost completely clad in red leather. His auburn hair glowed a bit of golden in the sunlight and a string of pearls jingled as he moved his head back to the book._

'_Who are You?' I asked cautiously. Never trust strangers, Terra._

_He gave me his full attention now. 'And who are you exactly, dear Terra?'_

_Was this a game? Because he surely confused me like hell. 'You already know my name, don't you? Why do you ask then?'_

_The man laughed loudly and the pearls jingled happily again. 'A name doesn't explain anything about the individual or the soul inside you. Sure you know that better than anyone else.'_

'_Still, it would be nice…' I trailed of, wondering how I ever got into this strange conversation. My dreams could surely win an originality price._

'_Genesis,' the man said smiling. I looked rather confused at this reply. 'That's my name.'_

'_Oh.' Strange names too. An Oscar would do better._

'_You talked to my friend the other day,' Genesis suddenly jumped to another topic. Maybe he was used to being this kind of conversations, but I couldn't really follow now. Still, I remembered hearing that voice again and seeing the dark silhouette. Had that been real?_

'_I lost him today.' Genesis cut off my train of thoughts. 'He went farther alone on the way to you.'_

'_To me?'_

_My vision started to blur with tears and something in my chest cried out in agony. No, not that pain again!_

The dream had ended as suddenly as it had begun and frankly, this time the images were burned in my mind. I began to shiver uncontrollably and thought about the words that I and Genesis had shared and what they possibly could have meant.

Confused as I was, the answers would of course not come. So I began to pace around my small but comfortable room and threw a look out of the window. My heart stood still. A dark figure stood in the shadows of the garden…

* * *

_I felt the entity pulling me closer to the one place I didn't want to go. They lived there after all. Strife and his friend together with those two kids I had seen in his mind when we fought two years ago. But fate had a strange way of mocking me and having a good laugh afterwards. For me it was pure madness to go in there and fetch the child from under their noses. The house didn't seem build for a big fight._

_Exhausted, I closed my eyes and tried to think of something better than my previous plan. I couldn't just barge in and claim that I was meant to protect that child. The chocobo would attack me on sight._

'_So don't let him see you.' It was Genesis' voice that resounded in my head. 'She should wake soon. I've talked to her and told her that you would come to fetch her.'_

'_Thanks.' I answered sarcastically. 'What would be your reaction if you heard that a complete stranger will come for you in the night.'_

'_Oh,' Genesis fell silent as realization struck him. 'That's not good, is it?'_

'_It doesn't matter anymore,' I thought for him to hear. 'She's looking at me right now.'_

_Just behind the glass stood a young girl with large frightened eyes. Staring at me like it would be her end. She was right in a way._

* * *

**DJ: I'm very curious about what my mind will come up with next.**


	10. Cetra Child 10

**Chapter 10: Meeting The Nightmare**

* * *

**DJ: The first chapter that I'm actually able to post on a Saturday. And it feels good.**

**By the way, this is the longest chapter ****_ever _****that I've written for this fanfiction! **

**How is that?**

**Disclaiamer Guy: DJ doesn't own any rights on Final Fantasy VII, they belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Meeting The Nightmare**

You probably wouldn't know what a terrifying experience it is to see your dreams outside the borders of sleep. That's why I first didn't want to believe that what I saw was really there. _It must be some hallucination, _I kept telling myself. _Probably from the overdoses stress I received today._ _Yeah, that must be it._

I wanted to stumble back to my bed and just forget who stood there in the back garden. But the image wouldn't leave my mind and I found myself unable to move away from the window. I exhaled slowly and looked down again, already fearing what I would see.

_He was still there._ I repressed the urge to open the window and just scream at him to go away, or better throw something at his head. That should do it. But for a reason it felt unwise to risk awakening Cloud and Tifa or even the kids. I sensed a lot of unfinished business around that man.

_Well, only one solution left. _

I once again took a peek at the man and tried to measure the danger. It landed up far in the red. I guess most other women wouldn't even sense it and just start an innocent flirt with him after which they ended up in tiny little pieces. I flinched at the thought.

But I couldn't blame them, after all, he was quite good-looking. Those shining green, cat-like eyes could be elegant and his long silver hair had a charm of his own. And with that built I could just imagine women swooning over him.

_End report: 'He may be quite a catch, but the overall impression screams "Danger, stay away!"'_

So why did I go against my better judgment? Was my mind really so stubborn?

* * *

_When a ghost comes to visit the world of those who live, they find themselves suddenly overly unable to appear before those who didn't really know them in their human life. Naturally, that gets irritating sometimes._

The spirit of Aerith Gainsborough groaned inwardly as she jumped up and down in front of her murderer for the hundredth time. It was really wearing her out. Why would that cursed man not see her?

Well, she sighed, it really wasn't that serious. He hadn't hurt her yet. Maybe something good could come of this. The old Sephiroth she knew would have just broken the window, barged in, grabbed her and murdered a sleepy Cloud and Tifa just for the fun. After that he would probably bring her to some remote place, where he could easily hack her into pieces undisturbed.

_None of that will happen, my child, I'm sure of it. _Minerva's voice filled her head soothingly and she felt her nerves calm down. That woman really knew how to keep her head cool in crisis situations.

Suddenly Sephiroth moved forward, stepping right through her in the process. He didn't even feel the cold gust of wind that should go through him then. His eyes were filled with a strange emotion she couldn't fully place. It seemed a mix of wonder, anger and amusement.

Aerith turned to look at the center of his attention and found a pair of mismatching eyes looking straight back at her, or rather Mr. SOLDIER first-class in front of her.

* * *

I was backed against the wall of the house, the backdoor just to my right and my window a couple of meters above me. Some loose stones pricked in my back. I should tell Cloud to fix that, but a stream of questions would surely follow. _Wait, why am I even thinking about this_ _and not about Mr. Explicit Danger?_

The silver haired man had come closer with this mixed look in his eye. He was looking me up and down and I felt the heat creep to my face. I hadn't bothered changing out of my nightgown and had simply forgotten to brush my hair. It had become a mass of tangles. Between the sophisticated fighter and me was a world of difference.

I braced myself against the wall when he grinned at me or was it a smile? _You never knew_ _with this type of guys,_ I thought frustrated.

'You didn't wake Chocobohead.' It was a simple statement made with his toneless voice. I noted that he didn't have an accent like Rin or Cid. 'Why, exactly?'

'I…I wanted to…tell you something.' Goddess, I stuttered! I took one calming deep breath. 'Go away!' Yes, that was the firm tone I needed, but I strangely felt a pang in my heart. _That wasn't Terra speaking._

'_You're not making a difference, Terra.'_

I nearly screamed from horror, but the sound died in my throat when he dashed forward and pressed his hand against my mouth to hinder me from making anymore noises that could alarm the people inside. His green eyes betrayed his slight irritation when I began to struggle. It really didn't make a difference, I thought as he practically pinned me against the wall. He was defiantly the one I had heard in my head and the one who had pointed his sword at me in the dream.

Something downed on me. Where was the sword? If I could get my hands on it, there might be a chance. My eyes searched, but found nothing. _It's getting weirder and weirder…_

* * *

Sephiroth did feel weird at the moment. I mean, he was no stranger when it came to threatening people, but this _child _was a whole other experience. In the past he had never even come near young girls, not even in his teenage years. Hojo kept all of them at a distance. And then he had just lost interest in them, became more passive than needed. He remembered Genesis's useless attempts at finding him a girlfriend. Even Hojo had once become slightly angry at his behavior.

He felt the need to throw up at just the thought of that man, who had claimed to be his father once. With a lot of effort he brought his thoughts back on the matter of hand. This _child, _no _girl_, was freaking him out. Her thoughts were all over the place, just a little bit away from hysteria. He tried to block her out, but the images kept coming at him.

_She was thinking about a sword._

He frowned at the image of his beloved masamune in her mind. How had it gotten there? But wait, there was more…

He, or rather his shadow, was towering above her; his menacing aura trying to choke her. The sharp blade of his masamune carefully placed at the base of her throat. And he understood. Oh, he understood it all too well. He had felt the same fear during his first visit to the Nibelheim reactor. The fear of being an outcast, _a monster._

He backed away from her, so that he stood a more comfortable distance from her, hoping it would calm her down somehow. He expected her to scream for dear life, but she just stood there, breathing heavily. She looked surprised and confused at the same time. And she was still searching for his sword.

He let masamune appear "out of nowhere" and placed it gently on the ground before her and then proceeded to lay his spare material beside it. He looked her in the eye and calmly stepped back again, until he almost stood under the tree again.

'I'm unarmed.' He stated in an, hopefully, calming kind of voice. Then, he waited.

She didn't run for the sword like he expected an neither for the material, but just kept the eye connection he had formed with her and gently probed his mind. Grudgingly, he let her take a peek. But nothing of _the bad stuff._ Nibelheim and meteor were safely locked away from her. She saw Genesis and immediately pulled back. Relief had washed over her at the sight of him.

Her next words surprised him greatly. 'Can you take me to him.' She gave him a little smile before continuing. 'I want him to explain how you all got in my head. Otherwise, I might get mad at him for the lack of privacy I seem to have now.' She really did seem a bit mad, but her eyes held the joke in her words.

Still in a surprised daze, he nodded slowly and the practical side of himjust jumped in. 'You might want to take some clothes with you.'

'Yeah, probably.' She moved towards the door and quietly opened it, before sneaking upstairs. Sephiroth just hoped Cloud didn't make those midnight strolls anymore.

* * *

It took me some time to find some good clothes for travelling out of the ones Tifa had bought me. She surely had suspected me to stay close to the bar, but what I found was acceptable enough. I quickly dressed and packed some other stuff and extra clothes in a bag. For some reason the old, now white, dress from my time in the lab went along.

I sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a box filled with chocolate-flavored biscuits and after a long moment of hesitation, the leftover pancakes and a bottle of water followed. It was not much of a meal for the traveler, but at least it was tasty.

I made my way to the backdoor as quietly as possible, but halted when I caught sight of something glowing in the corners of my eye. Was that Materia? I picked the shining green orb up and found a pink note attached.

_Dear T,_

_If you really must go, so be it…_

_A._

_P.S.: Be prepared to hear more bad things about _them _than you'd like too._

A? Who was that?

A tapping on the window broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Sephiroth looking at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and pocketed the Materia. _Better get this over with…_

I opened the door as quietly as possible. I took one step outside and felt the air around me shift. A black feather blew in my face and I felt two arms suddenly gripping me tightly. Then the ground was gone. I repressed the urge to scream when I saw the black wing that carried me and Sephiroth up in the air.

_What had happened to him?_

* * *

**DJ: Wow, this was the second last chapter to post before I go on vacation. I finally get to go to Italy! I'll go see Venice and try to get a tan on the beach!**


	11. Just My Job 1

**Chapter 1: Gates Of Hell**

* * *

**_DJ: I re-wrote this chapter because I think it is better this way. There are no major changes though. Hope you still enjoy it._**

**_Disclaimer Guy: DJ doesn't own any rights on the Alex Rider books or franchise. She only owns Anna, the veteran and Candle._**

* * *

**_-Gates of hell-_**

**_Dear diary,_**

**_Tomorrow is my chance to prove myself: my first job for MI6._**

**_We'll be going to the airport and actually I don't yet know what's going to happen there. It sounds very confusing, but I'm going to do it anyway._**

**_I'm excited, but also scared. I think I just need some good sleep._**

**_Till tomorrow,_**

**_Anna_**

I nervously looked at the people passing by from my position behind the small information desk, while holding my mobile next to my ear. I scanned their faces fleetingly: None of them fit the description. I was already getting bored, but I couldn't just declare this case hopeless. It was my first job after all. The time to prove myself to all the others. This waiting was worth it.

My bosses had gotten a clue for some illegal activity in the airport today. There would be one of the most dangerous mafia bosses making a deal in the open wide. Right under the unsuspecting eyes of security and visitors. So I had to look out for them and protect the people from any kind of harm. I was going to do it.

The man we were searching for you could call a veteran of the criminal world. I remembered seeing the boss carry a large and practically heavy file in her office. She had stumbled once or twice on the stairs too. Then she let me memorize everything in it. All his crimes were fresh in my head: killing, drug cartels, stealing, illegal goods and go so on. He was in his late fifties (something rather unusual) and had grey-black hair with dark brown calculating eyes and exceptionally long fingernails. I wondered if he manicured them as a woman. Probably not, I laughed a little.

"_Everything alright there, light?" _The voice of my colleague asked at the other end of the line. His tone was serious and concerned.

"Don't see anything unusual, candle," I answered shortly. The codenames sounded ridiculous, but we had to use them: job policy.

"_Good, watch out for the scorpion too."_

My smile faded as I thought back at the other mission we had received. "Of Course."

The other mission was looking out for another man: the associate of the company the veteran was making the deal with, Yassen Gregorovich. I had seen his picture and had actually thought at first that he looked very good for an assassin. My boss was so nice to pull my head back out of the clouds by printing the facts in my head. Couldn't I make compliments on other people's looks just because you're a spy?

I was rather brutally pulled from my dream by a sound which held me frozen in place for the first ten seconds. The sound of gunshots. Then slowly I began to move again as my legs chose the right path. Finally I started running towards the sound with Candle following…

* * *

In the meantime Yassen Gregorovich was really angry. Luckily he didn't let the emotion reach his face or people close by would be even more scared then they were already.

At his feet lay the dead body of the mafia boss. A large red rose had formed itself on his chest and although the assassin had a gun, he wasn't the one who had shot the man. Somebody in the airport had clearly decided to end the deal a little too early. Yassen could come up with enough people that would like that. So of course he had fired back as fast as he could manege. And when he had seen the culprit slumping to the ground, satisfaction had filled him. But now he too had to flee.

So he used a not so well-known ninja trick, making him sort of invisible as he got to the gate where his plane was waiting. That's when he saw them for the first time: obviously a couple of MI6 agents. A man and a woman talking quietly to each other while scanning the crowd. The man then said something to his colleague and walked in an opposite direction. Yassen smirked as he got past the woman easily enough, but he didn't see her eyes: wide with shock as she followed his movements.

* * *

_I didn't know why I'm taking this risk. I know I should have asked Candle first._

I had no idea why I would follow him. It really was a thoughtless reaction. Now I looked over my shoulder: Candle was still gone and he surely wouldn't dare to follow me here, in this gate of hell.

So struck in my thoughts as I was, I couldn't see where I was walking and I bumped into something. _Too soft to be a wall_, I thought.

My gaze was caught by the man I had seen for the first time just a day ago. But that was just a picture. This was the real one. Why would I always get myself in danger?

_I'm so dead. _

* * *

_DJ: I also brought the first and second chapter together. : ) It really is an improvement…_


	12. Just My Job 2

**Chapter 2: Fooled**

* * *

**_Rewritten!_**

**DJ:** When I read through this part again I found lots of errors, so I fixed them.

**Disclaimer Guy: **DJ doesn't own any rights on Alex Rider. The only character that belongs to her is Anna.

* * *

**_Fooled_**

_I'm so dead…_

The phrase kept echoing in my mind as I looked in the eyes of Yassen Gregorovich, one of the world's most dangerous assassins. At least my boss had told me so, who knew if it was true?

Not wanting to take the risk of underestimating him, I smiled calmly. The panic was just under control in my mind. 'I'm sorry. I hadn't seen you.' Good girl, I thought. Keep the act up.

He seemed slightly tense as he raised an eyebrow questionly. 'This gate is for private use, miss. I'm afraid I have to send you back. Are you lost perhaps.'

I nodded slowly and looked at my surroundings a little worried. Just like I would do if I really got lost. 'I think so. My brother and I were supposed to meet somebody, but I lost sight of him. It's kind of stupid.'

No hint of suspicion was heard in his voice as he answered me. 'Then let me lead you back.' He proposed kindly. 'Your brother should be waiting at the entrance.' He gave me a small fake smile, which I could see right through. My mother had always said that people like this were extremely dangerous. And this one knew how to play his role all too well.

He offered me his arm like a real gentleman and I carefully accepted it. I wouldn't blow my cover now. Otherwise my best friend would have to make a nice sculpture for my grave. Macy, I thought, what would she be doing now? She would kill me if she ever discovered this.

'We're here, Miss.' Gregorovich's voice broke me out of my thoughts. Was it just me or did he sound a little more dangerous? Like he discovered something…

I smiled at him and tried not to begin panicking again. We stood back at the entrance of the gate and were getting quite some stares from people. Especially Yassen. We look like a couple, I thought disgusted.

He waved me goodbye and once I had disappeared from his sight. I began to search my pockets. Horror hit me right in the face. I could feel my façade falling. My ID was gone…

With a surge of panic I looked up and saw him again. He wasn't that far away from me. A mischievous smirk on his lips. 'See you,' he said loud enough for me to hear. 'Anna…' Then he was gone.

_Damn ninjas._

* * *

The plane had left the airport before the other recruits from MI6 arrived. Yassen himself didn't care so much about it. He was used to the danger of his job. They might as well send a real challenge next time.

_Name: Anna Sanders_

_Birth date: 13th October_

_Birthplace: Marseille, France_

Yassen read the ID amused, while carefully flipping it in his hands. Those new recruits were so easy to fool. He tried not to laugh. The look on her face. _Pure panic._ Maybe she was a newbie.

Scorpia would want this information for sure, but he wasn't going to give it yet. Anna's life should first become more interesting, he thought. She hasn't felt the danger level yet. Maybe she will decide to quit overtime. Then she could be killed easily.

Yes, someone would surely kill her. From an unknown reason he felt empty at the thought.

* * *

**DJ:** So did you like it? Yes? Then PLEASE REVIEW!

**Anna: **Damn ninjas…


	13. Just My Job 3

**Chapter 3: New Assignment**

* * *

**DJ: **December surprises and two new chapters. What a wonderful combination, don't you think?

**Anna:** (grumpy) I'm not in the mood for surprises right now, Your Majesty.

**DJ:** Oh, you're still mad about that? (pats Yassen on the head) Good boy.

**Disclaimer Guy: **DJ doesn't own any rights on Alex Rider. The only characters that belong to her are Anna, Macy and Miyuki.

* * *

**_New Assignment_**

_Those damn ninjas…_

The moment I hit the soft mattress the first tear spilled on the bedcovers. It had been the worst day of my life. Could you imagine my boss's face when I told her about it. Well, maybe you lack the imagination so I'll tell you: it was _pure horror._ She immediately tightened security around me and did a quick call to the person in charge of whole MI6. Now, I have not only to bodyguards at my side, but also a worried Macy, who didn't know anything.

Speaking of the devil. Marie 'Macy' LeBlanc stood in the doorway with her striped pajamas on. The look in her eyes was filled with her motherly instinct. And she was only nineteen, that is.

'Let me guess,' her light voice melodramatic. 'It's a guy.'

'And what for one,' I mumbled more for myself than Macy. She did hear it and frowned, like she was trying to make a difficult puzzle.

'I don't get it. Why would I guy, no matter how much he hates you, try to kill you? Is he a bad guy or what?' She laughed as it was meant as a joke, but she saw my eyes darkening. She gasped. '_He is._'

There was no need to lie to her. Macy could keep her mouth for sure. Her next question actually surprised me.

'Did he look good?' The enthusiasm clearly showing off her face.

I recalled the looks of Yassen Gregorovich and told her the thruth. Something I hadn't noticed on the moment itself. Goodit didn't get my distracted. 'Yeah. He was pretty good-looking. I will try to get the picture for you.'

That closed the topic for me. The only thing I wanted now was rest. A deep sleep came over me and somehow his face showed up in my dreams.

* * *

For the first time in her life Mrs. Jones was at loss. She had contact with Scorpia earlier today and something important was revealed: Scorpia didn't know anything about Anna Sanders. Still, the assassin could become a danger for her life.

Suddenly the phone rang and she sighed. What was it this time?

'Hello?'

The voice at the other end answered in a light tone. 'Konichiwa, Jones-san.'

Mrs. Jones would recognize that voice everywhere. It belonged to a girl that lived not far from headquarters. She was born and raised in Japan, but had recently moved here. How did she get the number?

'Just tell me, Miyuki,' Mrs. Jones answered shortly before the girl could get annoying.

Miyuki laughed and said in her 'Guess what?' tone: 'Some friend of me called and I really can't get in Venice by tomorrow evening. Could you get me some replacement?'

'I suppose,' Mrs. Jones sighed before hanging up.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with 'Until The Day I Die' by Story of the year echoing through the room. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was still exhausted from yesterday's events. Why would all the bad things happen to her? Maybe she should see a fortuneteller soon.

'Miauw?' A white kitten jumped on the bed and started liking my pale hand. I giggled, because I'm actually very ticklish. A trait I wasn't very fond of.

I patted his little head and sighed. 'Good morning, Sparkle.' I smiled lightly. 'At least your life isn't threatened.'

The kitten made a little sound of agreement before jumping out of the bed. He had possibly heard Macy coming down the hall, because only moments later my door flew open. Macy entered with a huge grin on her face and a plate with all kinds of food.

'Rise and shine!'

* * *

'You're really sure about this?' asked a man nervously as he watched the head of MI6. 'I don't want to be in any danger because of incompetent spies tonight.'

'She can be trusted,' Blunt said while piercing the man with his sharp gaze. 'We don't just pick someone from the street.'

The man made a face. 'I hope you're right.'

* * *

I was just trying to find my keys for my office's door as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I was met with the serious face of Ian Rider, one of my colleagues.

'Blunt wants to see you.' Then he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Miyuki wore an incredulous smile on her face as she saw the man before her frowning. They quietly sat at the terrace of a student's café. Completely ignoring the curious stares of half the population that passed by.

'So you're not going?' Yassen asked slightly surprised, which turned into an amused smirk. 'But with who could I dance then tonight?'

The girl just smiled mysteriously. 'My source of information says that my replacement is pretty enough for your standards. Have some fun, try to kiss her and whatever you like after that.' She took a sip of her cappuccino and grinned. 'Tell me about it if you want. I'm always in for a new shocking story.'

Yassen answered his friend her honestly: 'I will.'

* * *

I watched the ticket in my hand and heard a voice announcing the arrival my plane. Goodbye London, I thought. Hello Venice.

* * *

**DJ:** Finally a longer chapter. Hope you guys like it this way. : ) I did my absolute best.


	14. Just My Job 4

**Chapter 4: Masks can't hide you**

* * *

DJ:

This is practically the first part for the Venice party. It will take some chapters longer.

**Disclaimer Guy: **DJ only owns Miyuki, Michael, Anna, Mr. Fogg and Frederick.

**DJ: **Sorry for the many OC's.

* * *

**_Masks can't hide you_**

'Miyuki!'

The young woman turned around to see one of her old friends calling her. She gave him a brief smile as he walked beside her. Talking with Michael usually made her some more relaxed.

'I thought you were gone for the weekend. Italy wasn't big enough for you?'

Miyuki grinned in reply. 'The perfect Julia came up for replacement, so I won't let our Romeo wait any longer. I'm actually excited about how this will turn out.'

'Yeah,' Michael said. 'But I never saw you as a matchmaker.'

'Maybe I'm not.'

* * *

I was way too happy when our driver announced that we had reached the hotel. Flying wasn't actually my kind of thing and I was worn out. The only thing I wanted now was sleep, but I wasn't allowed to rest yet. First I had to talk to my fellow body-guard about our task.

Frederick was not half as serious as I had imagined. He loved to fool people and told a lot of silly jokes, but he was surprisingly passionate about his job. Something I self could not really understand.

'Today is very important for our temporally boss, Mr. Fogg.' He told me. 'On the SCORPIA party tonight, he will try to win their trust and make a deal. So that MI6 will have more insider information about them in the future.'

I listened closely and my expression became a worried frown. Did they know for sure that Gregorovitch wouldn't be there. He would recognize me with ease.

Frederick patted my shoulder. 'No worries. We will try to give you a more decent look for the party.' I scowled at him, but he just continued like nothing was wrong. 'This is like high society you know. You will have to dress up for a little bit.' He was about to leave, but turned around again. 'You will not function as a real bodyguard tonight. SCORPIA believes you're Fogg's daughter Elena and I'm the son William. Behave like it.'

Three hours later I couldn't even recognize myself anymore. They had done an incredible job.

My long black hair was now decorated with several expensive hairclips and stuff. My dress was a deep sea blue and it hid the gun strapped to my thigh well. The mask covering my face had some tiny shining rubies on it. I didn't feel like myself at all right now.

'Let's go,' Frederick said enthusiastically.

* * *

Yassen had a huge problem with dress codes for SCORPIA 'parties'. Those were the only moments in his life when he felt vulnerable, but on the other side: no one actually expected seeing him there. They were all so easy to fool. Only the heads of the organization knew of his appearance on the party.

Miyuki had carefully chosen his black tuxedo, although she had said grey suited him better. What goes on in the mind of a woman? There was a little problem: she had seemed to forgotten that he could not hide a weapon very well. The only thing he had on him was a small, but very sharp, knife. If a fight broke out, he wouldn't be able do defend himself very long.

There was a soft knock on the door and his chauffeur's voice was heard from outside: 'We're ready to bring you to Venice, sir.'

Yassen answered coldly: 'Wait for me downstairs.'

The party could almost begin…

* * *

I watched in amazement as we entered the SCORPIA building. You could defiantly see that a lot of 'meetings' were given here. Our host came towards us and shook both our hands, while smiling mysteriously. Her name was Julia Rothman. She was one of the heads of SCORPIA. Then she disappeared with Mr. Fogg to make the deal.

I was just hanging around with Frederick when I saw him first. Even with the mask and the unusual clothes I would recognize him. The blue eyes that were not hidden by the mask revealed caution. His pose on the other hand was relaxed. Then he met my gaze for a short moment and I unconsciously held my breath. His eyes showed nothing of recognition.

I could almost jump from happiness: he didn't recognize me! I was safe!

* * *

My inner cheering was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and held my breath for the second time. I had underestimated him, again.

Yassen could see the surprise in her eyes and had again the strange urge to laugh with her. In real life he didn't even grant her a smile.

'What are you doing here?' He asked coldly. His voice sounded almost like it had real ice in it. Anna shivered like she was going to freeze to death, but didn't answer. She still had that bewildered look in her eyes.

Yassen sighed. This wasn't working. Thinking about Miyuki's words, he chose another way then. 'Dance with me.' It was more an order than a request.

Now she was in shock. Her grey eyes widened, but she got in control again. With the most pride she could bring, she threw her hair back and shook 'no'. After that she gracefully walked away from him. Anna knew her role well.

Yassen had watched it all with an amused smile. She was playing hard on him.

* * *

I thought to have found a safe place close to Frederick, but he came after me yet again. He had this determined look in his face that gave me a very scary feeling. Please don't come closer, my mind begged. Of course he didn't hear that.

'Do you mind if I steal her away from you?' I heard him ask Frederick.

My colleague looked at me and I fervently started shaking my head, while trying to make clear what the problem was.

'I don't mind.' I could have killed him right there.

A minute later I was dancing a slow waltz with him and I tried not to think about how close we were. It probably wouldn't keep my thoughts very clear. Whenever I got a glimpse of Frederick I would glare. He had put me in this situation after all.

'It's not his fault.' Yassen spoke suddenly. 'He works for us after all.'

I nearly choked and stumbled over my own feet. Yassen kept me safely on my feet. A low hiss escaped from my throat: 'What?'

'You tell your part in this first.' The assassin started to interrogate me. 'You're Miyuki's replacement.' It was more a statement than a question. Luckily I didn't know anything about a Miyuki. So he couldn't get much information on that part, but he asked me a lot more.

'How long do you work for MI6?'

I saw no problem with answering that question. 'Two months next week.' I could see the grin he tried to hide. 'What?'

'So you're a newbie. No wonder. You seemed quite careless at the airport. Nobody would think about following an assassin without back-up.'

I was ashamed. Yes, I had been careless, I admitted it, but what was his reason to mock me with it? Who did he think he was?

'I still want my ID back.' I said while trying my hardest to stay calm.

'There's no need for haste.' He suddenly brought his face close to mine. I froze and tried to hide my blush. What was happening here? 'You could earn it back of course…' He whispered in my ear.

I stared back blankly. Some very girlish part of me liked that idea, but my mind interfered. I found myself shoving him away harshly. He didn't even stumble. Graceful as always, I thought bitter.

'What are you insinuating, Gregorovitch?' I asked in the most demanding tone I could muster against him.

'You're not a child anymore, so why should I explain?'

My anger took over and without thinking about the consequences I slapped him hard in the face. He looked kind of shocked as a red mark started to take form on his cheek. Not able to stand this closeness any longer, I made my way outside. MI6 had to get me out of here.

* * *

**DJ: **Problems in the next chapter!


	15. Just My Job 5

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

* * *

DJ: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! School is getting more busy every day and I'm practically drowning in all the work that must be done. A thousand times my excuses!

Disclaimer Guy: DJ doesn't own any characters or settings that appear in the books. Though she'd like to own Yassen.

* * *

**_Trapped_**

My hope of getting away from this place was immediately crushed once I got outside.

Scorpia agents were stationed on every canal and roof close to the head building. A saw their weapons blinking in the moonlight and their eyes scanned every single spot. It was no use calling MI6 now, because they wouldn't get through this anyway. Not even with violence or a clever plan.

_Say goodbye to your old life, Anna, _I thought miserably. _And hello quick death._

Sighing I sat down on the pavement by the front door and tried to focus on something that would keep me calm. I thought at the small notebook inside one of my jacket's pockets and took it out. The cover was a deep blue colored velvet. There was instant irony: just the same color as _his_ eyes. I quickly flipped through the pages and read my last entry.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm going to Venice this weekend. You already now for what and also why I'm so anxious about it. My hand actually shakes while I'm writing this, so you know how worse it is. The thought of seeing him makes me tremble with fear inside, which should be normal considering my situation._

_Can you tell me if it's normal for assassins to steal lone woman's ID's? Because I seriously think that I need to take some drama lessons. He could see so easily right through me that day._

_Besides my fear of seeing him, I'm also excited about this new mission. I'll have some company this time. His name's Frederick and no, I haven't met him yet, but what I hear of him makes me feel like such a newbie. Who knows, maybe he's actually nice?_

_Anna_

I read the entry with disgust. Nice? To some point, I suppose, but that was before I learned that he was a traitor. Angry I penned my next entry down.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm in grave danger now and I wouldn't know if I'll ever write my thoughts in you again. Actually I'm quite sure of it, Yassen would just love to see me die after I slapped him. Yes, let me repeat that: __**I slapped him right across the face.**__ And he was being such a gentleman before that small comment. I still hear it echoing through my mind. __**You're not a child anymore.**_

_To be honest I don't know how to feel about that, so I just did what any decent woman would do. And I hit him pretty hard, too. Now I wish I hadn't done that. At the time a part of me even wanted to comply with what he said, but I'm just not that kind of person. He would surely laugh at my stupidity after that._

_About Frederick: __**I hate him! He's a traitor! He's even worse than Yassen!**_

_Ok, maybe that last one did go a bit over the top, but seriously. I would rather be nice to Yassen than to him at this moment. At least Yassen doesn't really betray me. I just know I can't trust him._

_This may all seem a bit confusing to you right now, but I'll explain it later. Now I'm on my way to some sort of painful death. _

_My last bit of love,_

_Anna_

I closed my diary and shot a quick glance at the agents close by. Then slowly I stood up and took one deep breath before running back inside the building. Somewhere inside my mind a wicked plan had formed.

* * *

Julia Rothman was in a rather foul mood at the moment and she took it all out on the man at the other end of the table. She already had the gun ready, so she could take him out of the picture soon enough.

The man in question was of course Mr. Fogg, who looked very pale. He hadn't meant it to go this way, but SCORPIA's rules for the deal were too much. Now he could expect the bullet and a quick death.

'Isn't it possible to make some changes in the contract?' He had mustered all the courage left in him to ask that question. 'We could sort it out that way.'

'No.' Was Rothman's curt reply while she still paced around the table.

Suddenly she came to an halt and she grew red with anger. 'The morons!'

She ran out of the room and gave the guard at the door a short command. Mr. Fogg heard her running farther down the corridor. _Something awful must have happened, _he thought quietly to himself. Maybe he would get away alive this evening.

* * *

I carefully watched how Rothman came running down the corridor and straight past me. She may have thought that I was one of her employees, who was just passing by. A reason could have been the clothing I had stole from the kitchen. I looked down at the simple black and white dress of a maid and couldn't help but smile. It was true that the most simple things had the most success.

Of course it had been me who had set of the alarm that had Rothman in a rage. I always had something with computers and found it easy enough to hack into the system. Now however, the more difficult part of her plan had come: how to get Mr. Fogg out of this unharmed?

My eyes studied the agent in front of the interrogation room. He had his back to me at the moment and I gratefully took advantage. I didn't even want to think what I was about to do now, as I raised the gun. Slowly I pulled the trigger.

One single loud shot that echoed through the corridor and the guy fell to his knees.

* * *

Yassen heard the gunshot clearly and turned around calmly. Although inside he boiled of anger.

He had still the red mark on his cheek that Anna gave him just an hour ago and he felt it throb painfully. How much he longed to hurt her back now. To see the anguish in her bright green eyes. She should learn a lesson from him someday: He was not a person to mess with.

* * *

DJ: Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Just My Job 6

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Help**

* * *

**_DJ: My grades are good now and I'll try to post new chapters more quickly. I only want to say this: Enjoy the vacation!_**

**_Disclaimer Guy: DJ doesn't own any characters that appear in the Alex Rider books. She does own Anna, Mr. Fogg and Frederick._**

* * *

**_Unexpected help_**

I ran through the still deserted halls with a dazed Mr. Fogg by my side. He slowed me down a little bit, but I couldn't blame him. He had just gone through some shock. Seeing one of your bodyguards shoot someone in front of the room where you expected to find death, must have gave him quite a scare.

To be honest, it got me more scared than him. Had I really just killed another human being? Was this what would be expected from me on every mission? I couldn't harm anyone that would stand in my way, but hadn't I already done that? My mind flew to Yassen's image and how much satisfaction I had got from crushing his dignity.

A couple giggles escaped my lips. Who could have ever predicted that one of the most dangerous assassins in the world would be slapped by a newbie spy? I sure needed to check my horoscope sometime. Once it would say: you will come across a mysterious young man, who favors wearing black but looks good with grey too; I would seriously think about pretending to be sick so they couldn't let me participate in any mission.A smile crossed my lips._ Yes, that's a good plan. If I get out alive, anyway._

* * *

_What a mess_, Yassen thought as he examined the guards body. The blood of the poor man was spoiled all over the white marble floor, while his grey eyes stared into nothingness. The people with cleaning duty wouldn't be happy, but Yassen had too much other thoughts in his head to be concerned about that.

She had surprised him by shooting the guard dead. Such cruel things didn't seem to be natural to her. It all probably freaked her out right now. A smile spread across his lips. _Good, let her be scared. Makes it easier for me._

He already had a idea of what she would do now and thought of the possibilities of her escaping tonight. No, she wouldn't get away with this much Scorpia agents around the place. But hadn't she got away after that small incident in the ballroom, too?

His hand touched his still sore cheek and thought about it again. She had hit him with more power than expected and the harshness of her action had simply caught him of guard. But now he was focused and this time he would surely shoot her once she tried to do anything.

_Such a waste…_

Yassen shook his head. No time to become sentimental about some arrogant little spy. Slowly, he stood up and met the gaze of Frederick, who had watched it all rather curiously.

'She will try to escape from the roof.'

* * *

_Staircase. Staircase. Staircase…_

I repeated the word over and over in my head, while I searched for the thing. I knew the roof would be my only chance right now, because I had seen the ropes that hung between the buildings. Maybe we would be able to climb to another building without the people outside or inside noticing.

_Staircase._

My heart almost jumped with joy when I saw it.

I started to climb with Mr. Fogg on my heels and thought about my next step. What was I actually going to do once I reached the roof? Dangle from some rope like a monkey? That would be so embarrassing and my clothes didn't really fit that purpose. Even if my black waitress suit would surely hide me in the night.

Then I heard something behind us. _Footsteps. _My eyes widened. _Oh, no._

* * *

Frederick had watched it all from the very beginning and he had to say: This thing was getting unusually amusing. It had begun when Yassen had asked if he could 'steal' Anna away from the moment. The look on her face had been hilarious.

_Frederick thought for a moment as he tried to figure out what Yassen's plan could be. Well, he had thought, let's see what Anna thinks of it…_

_The very second he caught her gaze she began to violently shake no. She was almost begging him to not accept the offer, but she should have known better…_

_A smile crept to his lips as he turned back to his colleague. 'I don't mind.'_

And then minutes later he had watched with surprise as Anna raised her hand and slapped one of the world's most dangerous assassins right across the face. You could still see the mark when you looked closely. Frederick silently wondered by himself how that would have felt. Surely, his ego would have been crushed.

_His eyes widened in surprise as he watched her hand and then smack! The perfect hit. Maybe she had done this before._

_His eyes had wandered from her to the unfortunate victim of her perfect eye-hand coordination. The façade had fallen away for a moment and Frederick was able to see what emotions dwelled behind the surface: shock, anger, but also disappointment…_

The girl had surely introduced Yassen to the uncontrolled anger zone for the first time in his life. And that would be a good twenty-two years if he had counted well.

_She's so careless, _he thought as he opened his cellphone and dialed the number marked with only an M.

'Moshi moshi,' Miyuki's cheerful voice answered from the other end of the line. She sounded almost too happy, Frederick thought disturbed.

'What must I do. Help him finding her?' The choice was clear in his mind. He didn't really want to risk getting shot once Yassen figured out that he was only trying to distract him.

'No, you must help me with the diversion plan.' Of course she had to answer the complete opposite. ' I have the bomb at ready, you'll only need to give me a call when the time is right.

'Alright, then.' He paused. 'You're really sure that this is the right thing to do?'

A laugh came from the other end. She was almost mocking him for his doubt on the cause. If he recalled, she did that with Yassen a lot too.

'I've known them both for a very long time, Fred, and I'm not in the mood to destroy my future hopes at this moment. So yes, I'm sure.'

'I hope you're right.' With those last words he closed his phone and the line closed automatically.

_Up to the roof it is._

* * *

I turned around, ready to hit anyone who might try to sneak up to me. But I was still surprised when my wrists were easily caught and I was successfully restrained from doing so. Two brown eyes studied me with obvious mirth in them. Frederick.

'Traitor,' I hissed with all the hate I could muster. My embarrassment came a bit in the way.

'Hush.' He said as he released my wrists and beckoned me and Mr. Fogg to start climbing again. What was he doing?

'I'm on your side in this little endeavor,' he whispered once I started to move up. 'I've no intention to see you killed by Yassen in his first anger outburst since he entered Scorpia.' He looked me up and down. It's such a shame for someone so young to die.'

I frowned at him. Was he luring us into some trap again or was he just trying to help us? I couldn't tell. I'd always been bad at reading people's emotions, maybe not the best trait for a spy. But I was still young and I would learn it eventually. Now, I just chose to trust him for some time.

* * *

**_DJ: I know it's still awfully short and you guys probably just want to know what happens as quick as possible, but bear with me! I've some problems with writers block for my fanfiction these times, but I'll get through it soon enough._**

**_So: PLEASE REVIEW! (It makes me really happy!)_**


	17. Just My Job 7

**Chapter 7: The Performer's Hidden Plan**

* * *

**_AN: I fixed some errors in this chapter that I found while reading through it again. Also, thanks to H. for telling me about the changing eye colours. I fixed the one in this chapter to green. : )_**

**_Disclaimer Guy: All rights belong to Anthony Horowitz._**

* * *

**_The performers hidden plan_**

_Thank God._

I breathed in the cool night air that blew in my face and looked up at the full moon. It's light gave the rooftops of Venice an mysterious glow and I swore I saw things lurking in the shadows. Frederick tapped my shoulder.

'Hey, dreamer. Are you just going to stand there until they get to you, or what?' He brought me the message very clear: _Get away from here. If you die, I'm not responsible anymore._

Then he turned to Mr. Fogg and made a small bow for the man. 'It was a pleasure working under you, sir, but those days have come to an end.' He gave us both a small smile. 'I bid you farewell.' Then he backed away and got lost in the shadows.

_When did he turn into an eighteenth century nobleman? How terribly poetic…_

* * *

_He should have become an actor. They would have loved him on Broadway. _Yassen thought as he watched the strange farewell scene unfold. He had reached the roof minutes before them and had patiently waited for their arrival. Now the prey was in sight and the hunter had become hungry.

Only meters away Frederick gave them a smile, which looked more like a smirk to Yassen and spoke his unforgettable line: 'I bid you farewell.'

_Heh. He sounds like someone from a Shakespeare play. They wouldn't love him, they would adore him!_

But surprise suddenly caught him when the dramatic double spy backed away in the shadows and used _his_ special ninja trick to disappear. Well, it was not actually _his,_ he had learned it from the best scorpia assassin after all.

_It had been three years…_

* * *

I shook my head at the shadows in which Frederick had disappeared and thought again about this crazy escape plan that had formed itself in my mind. Was it really going to work?

I scanned the rooftop: the cord was still there. _Seems like those circus lessons in my childhood are finally going to pay off. _

But there was a problem: I may be a rope dancer, but Mr. Fogg certainly wasn't. I wouldn't even know if the cord would be able to bear his weight. Well, we could always try.

I stretched my arms beside me like wings and concentrated on placing my right foot on the cord and than the other. I took again a step or two to test it further.

_Alright safe. _I let out a sigh and turned my head a little to look at what Mr. Fogg was going to do.

'Sir, I think…' My voice trailed off. Mr. Fogg was lying in a messy heap on the floor and a dark figure towered over him. A shadow with blue eyes.

* * *

I watched how she stood there, frozen in place on the cord that connected the Scorpia building with the next block. She had her arms spread like she could take flight at any moment. The moon lit up her long black hair and green eyes.

_Don't you dare falling down._

He shook his head free from the image and tried to ignore the cold fear that had faintly begun to surround his mind. He felt embarrassed: an assassin should be cold, uncaring and unforgiving. And this girl had made him very angry just an hour ago. _Let her fall._

'Come back here.' The command left his mouth against the wishes of his every rational thought. He really had no control over it, he noted surprised. That went against all assassin rules ever made. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on becoming composed once again. When he opened them again, the strange feeling was still there, but more on the background of his mind now.

Anna's eyes had widened to the extent that Yassen almost feared they would fall out. _Fear again._

He shook his head again and walked up to the edge of the roof and stretched out his hand. 'Now.' It was more like an concerned-angry growl than an angry-composed growl. His thoughts became suddenly very frustrating.

'Are you alright?' Her voice again.

'Yes,' Just keep lying like that.

She almost lost her balance when frowning in utmost confusion. It was quite obvious she didn't believe him at all. _She's quite sharp_, he found himself thinking. _I'd better say on my guard._

'I don't trust you, Mr. Gregorovich.' Her voice didn't even tremble and he could see the determination in her eyes. She had her mind on escaping from him once again, he almost found it amusing. She'd be out of luck tonight.

* * *

_Oh no_, I thought as Yassen finally seemed to become 'himself' again. _Run, girl!_

Well, I did have a slight problem on that part, you see, I can walk on a rope without falling, but there was no way I could run over it. The canal filled with ice-cold water didn't seem too inviting, either. I wouldn't make it to the other side unharmed anyway. I quickly scanned my options.

_One:_

_Calmly walk to the other side and hope he doesn't shoot you._

_Two:_

_Run to the other side and risk a fall of ten meters._

_Three:_

_Just jump. All is lost anyway._

_Four:_

_Turn around and accept your defeat with some grace._

Option four became very popular in my head.

_Mr. Fogg's spirit, please forgive me._

I turned around and grabbed his outstretched hand just the moment he leaned slightly forward and reached for me. We met halfway. Cold blue eyes watched me with triumph and he smirked a little.

'I'm glad you finally learned a bit, Anna.'

The next moment the world came crashing down.

* * *

In the shadows Frederick had dialed Miyuki's cell phone number and watched how only seconds later the complex at the other end of the rope shook and finally collapsed. The explosion had send the unfortunate spy and assassin flying back. They hit the roof pretty hard. Frederick watched their following actions with curiosity.

He had seen that Anna had landed on top of Yassen when they had had hit the roof, but just in a matter of seconds Yassen rolled them over, so that he was now hovering slightly above her. Unbeknownst to Anna, effectively shielding her from the flying debris. It was weird for the assassin to undertake such an action and it left Frederick wondering at his motives.

Did he want his captive to stay unharmed? Or was it something else?

He would have to ask Miyuki.

* * *

It was a whole experience to be pinned under one of the world's most dangerous assassins. And even more when he had kind of protected you from breaking your neck. Most people would by now have screamed or even kicked him off, but I did neither. I hold myself perfectly still. Who knew what he would do?

_Something's not right, _I thought as I searched Yassen's face for a sign.

He had his eyes closed and his mouth had formed a thin line and then he began to tremble, very slowly at first, so I didn't notice it right away. Till he began to shake more violent and his face took on a painful expression. He opened his eyes as to warn me. The blue became steadily unfocused and then he collapsed.


	18. just My Job 8

**Chapter 8: Watashi Wa Miyuki**

* * *

**_DJ: I'm so sorry! There were some things this week that kept me completely occupied, so I couldn't finish and update the chapter till now. I'm really bad when it comes to following a planning. I hope you don't dislike my story, because of it._**

**_Disclaimer Guy: DJ doesn't own any rights on Alex Rider. All rights belong to Anthony Horowitz, the most amazing writer._**

**_DJ: I'm afraid my writing was a bit too old-fashioned on some parts. Please review and give me your opinion!_**

* * *

**Watashi Wa Miyuki (Japanese for: I'm Miyuki)**

Here I was, poor Anna Sanders. On a roof in the middle of Venice, lying on the hard stone with a surprisingly heavy assassin on top of me and the blood that trickled down from his back and neck. I began to feel slightly nauseous. Both from him preventing me from breathing in deeply and the sight of his blood on my clothes and hands.

Against better judgment I had slowly pried my arms free from under his body and carefully tried to turn us over. It ended up in some sort of awkward embrace. And then I had felt it: shards of glass and wood splinters sticking out of his back. When I had pulled my arms back and held them high to examine them, a red drop fell on my face. Right under my eye, like a teardrop.

So, with Yassen covered in blood and myself pinned beneath him, there weren't many options left. If I would turn him over the shards would cut deeper in his skin. I didn't feel the need to make things worse for him. I was already kind of ruining his career, really. Why try harder?

My mind chose this moment of helplessness to come up with some deep thinking. _Heavens beware when I start philosophizing._

It made me realize many things at once:

Firstly, I was lying _on the ground_ with a _male on top of me._

Secondly, This _male_ was _rather good-looking_ and _highly dangerous_ at the same time.

Thirdly, said male would be _really angry_ when he woke up.

Fourthly, _it would be my end._

Lastly, I felt actually quite _comfortable_, like I had gone through this for years. No freaking out on my part. _Not yet anyway…_

_Note to myself: Find a psycho log and have him make you look at ink blots. When you see Yassen in them, you will now the diagnosis: You have some weird emotional tie to him._

I sighed. Why did all those things happen to me?

* * *

'Oh, aren't they cute?' Miyuki giggled.

Frederick tried his best not to show his irritation to the woman beside him. How could somebody be so obnoxious when it came to her best friend?

'You do know that if we let them be a little longer Yassen will probably bleed to death and Anna will be suffocated by his weight.' His voice still shook a little.

Miyuki raised her eyebrow. 'Jealous, much? And by the way, Yassen isn't that heavy, you know.'

'And how would you know this?' Frederick teased back. He even gave her a suggestive wink, but it brought no embarrassed reaction forth from his companion.

'I once had to drag him three miles far.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, I know. He can sometimes be a real pain when he pushes himself too far.' She sighed. 'I hope it doesn't rub off on her.'

'That would be quite the disaster.' Frederick agreed. 'But isn't it time to protect her from said disaster?'

'Absolutely.' Miyuki made her way from the shadows. _Although they still look awfully cute. It's a shame with all the blood._

* * *

I was still lying in the same helpless situation when a figure came forth from the shadows. I hoped with all my heart that it was Frederick and not one of Yassens other colleagues. My eyes widened in surprise when she leaned over me. It was a woman of clear Asian origin. Short, styled dark hair framed her face and two pretty glimmering brown eyes shined at me. _God, was every assassin a model?_

'Taking advantage of my best friend? What a shameless attempt! But it looks like you're stuck, heh.' Her voice had a surprising pleasant tone with just a little hint of her teasing. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I hadn't thought about it that way.

Her expression changed abruptly and a serious tone took hold of her voice. 'Well, better get him to the helicopter.' She slowly began to lift him from me and laid him gently on the ground. Her eyes found mine again. 'Will you help me a bit, sweetie? I'm Miyuki by the way.'

It was impossible to decline something to this woman and I found myself agreeing instantly. Where had I come to? I wanted to tell her my name too, but she alredy knew it. ' You're Anna. Frederick told me about you.' So she knew _him _too.

Miyuki kept smiling at me as she plucked her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a rather long and complicated number. Vaguely, I heard her mutter things under her breath. In the meantime, I took my time to stand up and flex my cramped up muscles.

I looked at Yassen who still lay motionless on the ground and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt go through me. _I'm such a bringer of bad luck. Maybe I should move to the Bermuda Triangle or something. That would also serve a solution to my horrible, unreadable assassin problem. Yeah, no one would probably mind me there._

My mind was so occupied with my inner pity-monologue that I didn't even feel Miyuki pushing me to the side, so that a small army helicopter could land. There would luckily be some space to keep Yassen from anymore of my bad luck harm.

The pilot didn't even move to acknowledge us as we dragged Yassen inside. I had insisted on helping Miyuki carry him, although she had said she would be more than fine, beginning a rant about a failed mission and careless actions without thought to the mood of your colleagues.

'I mean, you would expect him to be a little more thoughtful about the mood swings of his best friend than how to let the enemy think he died.' She paused a moment to catch her breath and continued on a slower pace. Betraying how furious she really was about the situation. 'He really almost died, too! I could have thrown him in the river with the crocodiles! That would have earned me at least some appreciation.' I looked a little confused. Since when did crocodiles show any sign of appreciation?

Miyuki gave me a rather forced smile as if the moment was quickly dragging her mood down. 'Crocodiles shed only real tears as they devour their prey. The rest just helps when they need to lure the prey in their trap.'

I thought about Yassens mood changes when I had crossed the rope. Where those meant to deceive me, just like crocodile tears did? I felt strangely betrayed.

We gently laid Yassen down on a emergency operation table and Miyuki went to fetch the medical kit from the cockpit. I thought this would be my last alone time with Yassen, so I took the time to finally give him a good inspection with my gaze. It was then that a noticed a bit of his past. As a gently moved his head a bit, I found a long scar in his neck, completely straight. _What a weird thing to have_, I thought slightly disturbed. My fingers traced the scar lightly. _Where could he have gotten it?_

' I see your wondering gaze, Anna, but I'm afraid I cannot answer that question.' Miyuki interrupted my wondering thoughts and I quickly removed my hand from his neck, accidently brushing my hand through his short blonde hair. A shiver went through his body and I hastily sprung backwards, almost expecting a quick attack from him. Miyuki giggled and after the first shock, a hesitant smile formed itself on my lips.

If I kept acting like this, the flight could get really embarrassing.

* * *

**_DJ: Every good Alex Rider fan should know where I got that information about crocodile tears. (wink) Did you guys all enjoy it as well?_**

**_Poor Yassen, I'm so hard on him._**

**_Miyuki and Frederick are the chairman and woman for "the assassin drama queen club". Their dialogues tend to overdo it a bit. (They're probably comic relief to lighten up the mood. Yassen has such a serious aura, after all. Not to speak of Anna's angst sessions.)_**

**_The Cast: Hey!_**


End file.
